


BANISHED (Entrapdak AU)

by Glassiiee



Series: BANISHED (Entrapdak AU) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ableism, Alien Character(s), Angst, Canon Autistic Character, Character Death In Dream, Entrapta (She-Ra)-centric, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), F/M, Fluff, Hordak-centric (She-Ra), Nightmares, Oaths & Vows, Promises, Psychological Trauma, Self-Hatred, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Survival, Symbolism, Violence, post-cult life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassiiee/pseuds/Glassiiee
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what if Catra decided to lead the Horde by herself? What if she decided she doesn't need Hordak to crush The Rebellion earlier?The Horde Lord finds himself in a pile of broken machine parts. He was banished to The Beast Island to die. He realized that from the evil overlord he turned into a total zero and now he has to survive on Beast Island on his own. From a broken ship, he built an Empire, but will he get out from the nightmare Island all on his own? His new armors protect him, but it won't protect him forever. Yet he doesn't know, that his Lab Partner, Princess Entrapta was banished there, too.(This fanfic may contain bad grammar, since English is not my native language!)
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: BANISHED (Entrapdak AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919566
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. "The Natural Selection"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it  
> (Warnings> Self-Hatred )

B A N I S H E D  
CHAPTER 1  
„The Natural Selection”

The Air was thick, scratching His throat, like it was on Fire. Smoke was The only thing he could smell around. He opened His eyes. He was standing on a cliff. The Sky was Bloody red, with The gentle Gray coat made of ashes. Wherever he looked, he would see dancing flames, devouring any part of The World that survived. These flames were Beautiful, graceful as they flicked and threw The tiny, shiny sparkles around. These little flickers gave birth to their own Fire, that grew on anything left from grass. His head was filled with The noise of roaring flames. There were No more noises than This. No screaming, No crying. Etheria was conquered. Suddenly he felt a hand on His shoulder, he instantly turned around.  
Well done, Little Brother… - he could see flames reflected in four, green eyes. - You conquered your first World.  
He could see pride in Horde Prime’s eyes. He Did it. He proved himself! He proved himself to Prime! All those years spent on This backwater planet… It all was worth it…  
You proved yourself to Horde Prime. - The Emperor continued. - Now we can stand together, watching as all these miserable worlds turn peaceful and better again.  
Hordak smiled gently, looking at His brother. Finally, they were reunited, Everything would be The same as it was before. He was Finally worth something in the eyes of Prime, he could be great beside him again - of course No one will be ever better than almighty Horde Prime himself, but it was The highest he could get and he felt…  
What was he supposed to feel? Satisfied?...  
Where is that feeling?  
Suddenly he felt something under His Foot. He looked down at The scorched Ground. There was something Brown there. He picked This thing up and tilted it in His hands, analyzing it. Brown helmet, Brown cat helmet. He looked into This cat’s eyes.  
Who do you think let The Princesses in?  
Catra.  
He felt shivers on The back of His neck as he Heard these words, he felt heavy on His chest again. He got What he wanted, he was victorious, so why does he feel so bad? He turned around to Look at His Great Brother, but he was gone.  
Lord Prime? - he called nervously looking around. Where was he? He couldn’t Just disappear! He was there a while ago.  
Out of nowhere he started to feel incredibly lonely, he Truly never felt like this. Not Even when he was disconnected with The hivemind for The first Time. It felt like he was The only person alive in This World. The flames and destruction around Made him feel now afraid and Lost. He was proud of This Just a while ago! What is happening?! He reached with His hand to His collarbone. Empty hole, Where was His crystal? He knew Entrapta betrayed him, but still he Had it always around, it was This little bit of Her he Had near him. Now trapped in This post-apocalyptic World he felt horribly afraid, No one left. Everyone left, and it was all His fault.  
Suddenly His Long ears pricked up as he Heard a soft, yet quite terrifying noise, like Ghosts were whispering to him. It came from behind him. He slowly looked behind His back…  
As he turned around, he felt a sudden touch on His chest. This unknown hand started to reach Out for The place Where His pink crystal used to be. He looked at The character and the only thing he saw were two pink dots.

And suddenly it all disappeared.

He opened His eyes. First thing that he felt is Something heavy crushing His body. Good that he Had an armour, otherwise he would end up dead. He took a deep breath and tried to get up. It was a bit hard,since he Just woke up, but His New weapon upgraded His strength. Soon he crawled Out and he looked at What trapped him. It looked like parts of destroyed machines he made for The Horde. What was he doing in a pile of trash? He Did not remember, His head still ached a bit. It didn’t Feel like His sanctum, not Even really the Fright Zone. He looked up. This place was dark, and quite creepy. He could see The small lights deep in This darkness, Who could be anything, Even million tiny eyes Watching him. He started to be more and more nervous as he looked around Even more. Horde technology that was left there, vines, fog…  
Beast Island… - He whispered to himself.  
But Why was he here? What was he doing on Beast Island? Only some of Horde’s destroyed machines and people he banished, people Who Lost His trust were sent there. But he couldn’t send himself! No one could send him here besides himself. He was The one most important in The Horde. So What was he doing there?... His memory was still blurry. He slowly walked to The shore. He couldn’t Even see The horizon through This thick fog. He looked at The water. Maybe he could create some kind of a boat or something from The trash he left there? He wasn’t Sure if Entrapta made His armor waterproof. Entrapta. He wondered how She feels in The Rebellion right now. Probably better than She felt around me… He thought as he saw reflection of His pink crystal. Then he noticed something on His neck. Two scratches.  
Then he remembered.  
He remembered two claws of The taser on His neck. He remembered how electricity spread through His armor and His fragile body, paralyzing him. Then there was darkness.  
He was… Tased. Tased and banished to The Beast Island.  
Who would do This?  
Catra. - He growled, remembering The cat helmet from His Dream.  
He bared His teeth in anger and having not much to throw around him, he let Out a Scream full of fury. How Did he let This happen? How could he let This happen? An orphan they found in an old box outsmarted him, and pushed him off His position. He gave up His whole LIFE to get This High! He was so close to showing Horde Prime he is worthy enough to return to His Side. And in a matter of a few heartbeats, he Lost all. From The great winner, he turned into total zero. Trapped on Beast Island to die.  
Hordak kneeled down, he Had No idea What to do with himself anymore. All This anger and Sorrow and disappointment bottled inside him, it wanted to come Out through tears. Yet he still kept these inside him, Even if No one could see him there, he still Had it literally programmed in His mind.  
There is No place for your weakness.  
No one can know you are flawed.  
He clenched His Fist.  
He could have predicted it. Why Did he Even try to conquer This planet for Prime? He already knew he failed.  
It all was written in rules of nature. The natural selection. Only The Strong ones survive, The weak ones fail, so Strong ones can feed on them to become Even stronger. Hordak was aware he was weak. He was a defect. He was destined to fail. Prime Did good leaving him to die, he would only slow him down. Yet His ego still said he could be Strong. He would be worth standing beside Horde Prime’s great light. He felt Strong. But in fact, he was falling apart. And he ended up like The Destiny wanted him to end. He built The empire for The Strong ones, like Catra, so in The final day She would use him to get stronger. And She Did. Now The Beast Island will take care of him.  
He was Mad, but he felt weak. He knew he could do nothing about This. It was how failures like him end up like.  
Prime was right. I am a defect, and a failure. - He whispered to himself. - Now I will have to face my fate here. On The Beast Island.  
He got up and stared into The darkness of This nightmare Island. Even he felt shivers running down His back as he was looking deeper and deeper. He could hear all these weird creatures deep inside The Island. Some of The little Lights he saw in The darkness were probably tiny eyes watching him, waiting for when he takes a step further. In these weird noises he could hear them calling him, luring him like sirens lure sailors to death.  
But he wasn’t ready yet. He wasn’t ready to face the end of His life. He needed at least a day or two before This Island will take him into The darkness. He walked around The beach, trying to find some kind of a hideout Where he could rest. Somewhere he wouldn’t find any monster resting, waiting for dinner to come in. Hordak wouldn’t Even be a satisfying dinner, he was Just armor, skin and bones.  
Soon he wound a destroyed skiff he threw away. He looked inside. It was pretty Dark, but he didn’t feel anything’s presence. No peering eyes, waiting for free food to come in. He crawled under it, trying to get as comfortable as he could. There was not too much Space, maybe if he was without His armor he would fit better. But taking it off would be dangerous. He knew he should give himself breaks from it, he shouldn’t sleep in it, but he didn’t want to feel Even more weak. He was already feeling like a deer in the wolf's den, surrounded by This island. He wasn’t sure how Long he would survive. He Had No idea how Long His painkillers were going to work, Even if he Had to take insane amounts of them so he would be able to survive a day without Dying in pain. But he was sure, one day they will stop working.  
I wonder how Entrapta is doing in Bright Moon… He thought. He wished he could see Her once again. She was a traitor, She betrayed him, but somehow he still wished he Had Her around. Her presence gave him a feeling of… happiness? He liked to watch Her work, how She tinkered around with Everything in His lab. How She came to His throne to share all The theories with him, Her smile… Did he… Did he miss it?  
He suddenly noticed how Everything started to get brighter around him and… pink?... He looked at His crystal. It was glowing with Bright, but gentle pink light. He couldn’t keep The blush away from His face. He hated when it happened. Why always when he thought about Entrapta it was starting to Glow? Why was he blushing?? And What was that weird feeling he felt in His Stomach? It was for sure Her job, She Did something weird with This armor that at any mention of Her he started to behave so weirdly. He covered The glowing crystal with His hand - probably all these creatures living in The Dark would get curious about This strange, pink, caused by Entrapta light.


	2. „Where do your loyalities lie?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak has another nightmare. He decides to study The dangers of The Beast Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self-hatred, Hordak hating himself for being a defect, small ammount of Horde Clone blood

BANISHED  
CHAPTER 2  
„Where do your loyalities lie?”

Rise and shine, Little Brother…  
He slowly opened His eyes, as he still felt sleepy. But when he woke up, he was already up on His feet. He noticed he wasn’t on Beast Island anymore. He was at… Velvet Glove? He Had two of His brothers around him, preparing him, dressing him up. He was a bit confused, because all those years on Etheria he dressed up by himself. But when he was by Prime’s Side, His brothers would help him dress up. He flinched a bit as they came to Put on The cape on His shoulders.  
Is something wrong? - Prime asked, tilting His head.  
No, Everything is perfect. - He answered quickly.  
Was it all perfect Tho?  
He glanced at His cape. It was one of The things Horde Prime let him wear to Look different from the rest of His brothers. He also let him dye His Hair to be Dark blue. He let him do that, because he was special. He didn’t understand Why was he so special, but he appreciated His cape. He walked up to The mirror, adjusting it a bit to fit perfectly. It was Long and heavy. For some reason he enjoyed wearing heavy things, they made him feel more comfortable. As he looked at The reflection in The mirror, he started to feel that something’s… missing. He Had Everything on him, But something still felt missing.  
She is there…  
What?  
Who? Who Was there?  
See me in The throne room, today We’ve got a lot of work to do.  
He quickly turned around to see Prime, but he already left The room. He glanced quickly at The mirror and was about to Leave, when he noticed something else. His eyes… They were… Different. Why were they red? His eyes were supposed to be green. It looked like he in The mirror was… defective?...  
A Mistake! - Unknown voice whispered to His ear.  
This Whisper made him flinch and suddenly he punched The mirror to get rid of that reflection. He wasn’t a mistake. He was blessed, he was perfect for Horde Prime.  
Are you Tho?  
Again, The same voice. It wasn’t Prime, or a clone. He looked around to see if someone else was in This room. It was empty, Even The brothers helping him get ready disappeared. He looked at His fist. The shards of mirror scratched it to His green blood. These wounds were smarting, but he couldn’t let them concern him. He stared at The broken mirror. After he gets His work done, he will order His brothers to get rid of it. It was defective.  
So you are…  
STOP TALKING! - he growled suddenly. He Had enough of This. What was happening with him today?  
Suddenly he noticed how Black tentacles started to slide Out from mirror cracks and spill on The floor like a nest of snakes. He was shocked, but he decided to ignore it and he rushed Out to The corridor.  
He knew these walls, he was there several times, but today something was… off… The corridor was Long, nearly endless. And incredibly empty. He remembered seeing at least two brothers greeting him with „Glory be to Horde Prime” as he was heading to The throne room. But now The corridors were incredibly empty and quiet. Only thing he could hear were His steady footsteps reverberating. The silence that surrounded him was so Big that he could listen to His own heartbeat.  
Failure…  
He stopped and shivered as he Heard The Whispers once again. Whoever was saying This Had a terrible voice, for Hordak it felt like these Whispers slippered like snakes into His ears.  
Who are you? Stop mocking me! - he growled, looking around.  
He turned around and saw that a Black Abyss yawned behind him, swallowing parts of The corridor he walked through with Dark tentacles.  
THE TRUTH.  
His mind told him only one thing. Run. Instantly he started to run away as fast as he could, to escape from whatever thing that was. Suddenly he was blinded by a Bright flash.  
He blinked a few times to adjust to a New lighting. He was suddenly in The throne room.  
You’re Finally there. - Prime said, blinking slowly with His two extra eyes. - Is something wrong, Little Brother?  
Hordak quickly smoothed down His messed up Hair with His hand and made eye contact with The Emperor.  
Everything is perfect, Lord Prime. - he answered with an emotionless voice.  
The two brothers were looking at each other for a while, when Prime Just nodded and pointed at the Three clones that entered The room.  
Our brothers brought some interesting artifacts from The field. - he explained. - Now we are going to take a Look at Them and see if they are important. You may proceed, little brother.  
Hordak nodded and walked to The clones, pulling His Long cape behind him. All of these artifacts were… Familiar. One brother handed him a sword. He felt a strange tingling in His hands as he held it. It felt like some kind of strange power. He remembered it. She-Ra sword. Sword that could turn The baby he brought to The Horde into some kind of legendary Warrior. Sword that was The key to His portal. Portal that failed, because Catra opened it too early. If he and Entrapta could work, Everything would be perfect. Like She said.  
He glanced at The other clone’s hands and he suddenly dropped The sword on The floor.  
Pink crystal shards. He took them in His hand and Just stared at them. They were glowing a bit. When he held them, he felt somehow safe and calm. There was something really familiar. Entrapta gave it to Him. He didn’t Even feel as something wraps around His ankle. From his ankle it went up His waist and chest, but he was too busy trying to Put The shards together.  
What. Are. You. Doing. - Prime asked, annoyed.  
He turned around to Look at him, and then he felt how The Black tentacles wrap up around His neck. He wanted to answer but he didn’t know What exactly he was doing! He wanted to Put together the only thing he Had left after Entrapta. But also he was loyal to Horde Prime.  
Where do your loyalties lie, little brother? - he asked,  
Where your loyalties lie? - The Whisper also asked.  
He could not find an answer. He Had No idea! He felt The tentacles wrap around His mouth that he couldn’t say anything. Horde Prime simply got up and snapped His fingers. Hordak felt how The floor under him was shattering, slowly disappearing.  
Useless. - Prime hissed coldly. - Useless things should ROT.

He immediately got up and felt great pain as he hit with His head in The skiff. He hissed and massaged The hurting place. What was going on with His mind? Was this The effect of being trapped on The Beast Island? He used to have dreams and some nightmares before, but not so frequently. Although after Entrapta betrayed him, he Had sleepless Nights or would wake up for No reason. He hated himself for it. How would a princess give him a bad sleep schedule? At The same Time, he wanted Her gone, but he also wanted to see Her at least once again. But he probably won’t see Her again. He is trapped on This Island with No way Out. He imagined how She was doing at Bright Moon with other Princesses. Probably happy to be around ones of Her kind, She would make them all shorts of amazing weapons and tech. They probably love her and are happy to have Her back. Who wouldn’t love Her, tho?... He thought and when he realized how it sounded, he felt The heat gather on His cheeks. What was he Even DOING?! He didn’t like Her or Even love Her, She betrayed him! He crawled Out from under of The broken skiff. He probably needed more fresh Air. Even if The Air on Etheria wasn’t His favourite. He slowly got up and stretched. He felt a bit uncomfortable in His armor, he Had it on for quite Long. But he couldn’t take it off - It would be Just like saying „Come and eat me” to all the monsters hiding in the shadows of The Beast Island. And he wanted to try and survive at least two Days. He took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down His mind. He glanced at The shore. It looked Just like when he came here. Horizon was hidden behind layers of thick fog, hiding all The Hope of getting Out of here. Would anyone Even search for him? He doubted. Entrapta probably hates him and wants to destroy him and The whole Horde, Catra won’t come back for him, Shadow Weaver left him. Unless Lord Prime will find him somehow. Or he will like Catra as the leader and a winner more than him, because he failed. He was made in an image of superior being such as Horde Prime, and he failed to some Etherian orphan that was found abandoned in a box in The Fright Zone.  
What happened in His Dream was right, he was useless and now he was going to rot on This island like Everything that comes there.  
Hordak Just kept wandering around The shore, analyzing The Island. It was really interesting but it also woke up The inner anxiety inside him. From Time of Time he could hear various screeches, growls and other noises coming Out from The depth of This Island. He didn’t Even want to imagine What would live there, how creatures would have evolved to Even survive. He Even Had a theory that there might be some kind of radiation on This Island, causing all The creatures to mutate into horrifying beings.  
It would be good to study The dangers, then. He thought. Or to Even learn if any of these creatures would be edible, he knew he probably won’t find amniotic fluid there, and the only thing he saw there were these bugs with ridiculous amounts of legs. Yet he Didn’t want to think about consuming anything like This, he Had lived on a liquid diet for most of His life, only Prime was allowed to consume normal dishes.  
He suddenly stopped as he Heard some strange noise, like something was rummaging in one of these broken machines. It could be a Bug, or something bigger, more dangerous. He pricked up His ears to localize The source of noise. Thanks to being related to Horde Prime, he Had an excellent hearing, he could hear Even The Quick heartbeat of This creature. It sounded small. Then he noticed a tiny head poking Out from one of The machines. Two, Big glowing eyes and two Long fangs poking Out of Its mouth. Probably sees in The dark. Hordak quickly analyzed The creature. These fangs might be Venomous, or simply to pierce The prey.  
This little Beast didn’t notice the Horde clone yet, it crawled Out on The machine. It Had mostly avian anatomy, but its head, eyes and tail looked reptilian. Maybe a reptile during Evolution into an avian species? This is What Hordak assumed looking at the creature's front limbs, that it still used to move around, but were partly transformed into well functioned wings with two little claws used to probably climb. From afar he watched it and analyzed It’s behaviour, it was His first encounter with Beast Island creature. He needed to know possible threats of it. Suddenly, The creature sank Its teeth into the metal part of the machine, Just like if it was made of Paper. The clone already knew, he didn’t want to get bitten by This thing. It simply tore off a small metal piece and then swallowed it like a snack. Did these creatures evolve to feed on metal? He was amazed by This discovery. Just imagine how Strong their teeth must be, they also must have Strong digestive system that a Sharp metal piece won’t pierce. How Strong must The Acid in their stomachs be to melt The metal! He Had to get a closer Look. He took a Screw that was laying on The Ground and he threw it.  
The little creature noticed and came to inspect, flying down on The Ground. It looked at The Screw for a bit, then quickly swallowed it. It made eye contact with Hordak for a while. Looking into its eyes, he assumed that The creature has some kind of an intelligent look.  
scREEEEEEEEEE!!! - The creature screeched and flew away, into The depths of The Beast Island.  
I’m wasting time… He thought walking away. Even if he Had an endless amount of time. Or maybe not that endless, it depended on how Long he was going to survive. The beach didn’t seem to be dangerous, but he wasn’t sure if he would find much to eat there.  
Suddenly he felt something hit in His back.  
What for-...  
SCREECH SCREECH!!  
He reached quickly His back with His hand and The creature flew away with a Hiss. Then he Heard another screech by His right ear and felt Strong teeth sink into His exoskeleton. He growled and Chased This monster off with another hand. He felt like two of these landed on His forearm and he was about to throw them Out, when one went on His face. He yelled as he felt Sharp claws tear up His ear and then he grabbed The animal by its scruff and threw it away. He shook his other hand, successfully chasing off these two weird monsters, Who flew away like cowards, making noises similar to giggling. He looked at His left forearm. It was partly pierced by teeth and some parts were missing.  
AAARGH! - he yelled as he felt electricity go through His whole left arm. It was damaged.  
He growled in anger. Why Did he go to that little creature at The first place!? He saw they were eating metal, and he came to them like a Big piece of walking metal! He knew he wasn’t going to survive for too Long there, His armor was already damaged. Useless… That weird Dream was right about him.  
He noticed that one of these creatures was still there, he must have knocked it Out. He noticed Its Side was still moving as it was breathing. Even if these destroyed part of His armor, he wanted to try something. These seemed intelligent, maybe there was some way to tame and train them? He Had some… experience with training creatures, he trained Imp that he Even brought him medicine every Morning. He taught him something, Even if Imp was stubborn and liked to annoy him.  
Now he wondered, What is happening to Imp? He left him Alone. Will Catra get rid of him too? Or try to get Him to listen to Her? He doubted Imo would listen to anyone other than him, he Even didn’t listen to him Sometimes. So Why would he listen to Catra? He was pretty attached to him, Even if he was Just one of failed experiments. Mostly Imp gave him company, before Entrapta sneaked up into His sanctum… Don’t think about Her. She is happier now without having to nurse you because you are falling apart.  
He sighed. His torn ear flickered. Ears were His sensitive areas, it really annoyed him. He gently picked up The unconscious creature, feeling how fragile Its skeleton was. Its bones are probably filled with Air so they can take off. He thought as he walked back to His hideout.  
————————————————-

The little creature slowly opened its eyes and got up, looking around. Hordak really hoped It’s not going to call The rest of these metal eaters. When it noticed The Horde clone, it hissed loudly. For now he didn’t come any closer to it, he already felt these fangs in His armor. He could hear The creature’s little growl, he also couldn’t help but noticed it Had some trouble moving around. He didn’t feel any broken bones, so he must have bruised Its body. Slowly, he opened His Fist, showing The creature a handful of metal screws he Had collected. It looked at them with dilated pupils for a while, but noticing that It’s Hordak offering them, it growled again. He slowly grabbed one of The screws and rolled it towards This little monster. Without looking away from The clone, it accepted and ate The screw.  
See it didn’t poison you. - Hordak said to it. - Eat as much as you want. They’re not coming for you, Just like no one is coming for me.  
He rolled them another Screw. It was consumed in a few seconds.  
You Look like some kind of leader, bigger and with more elegant feathers. - he continued talking, analyzing Appearance of The creature. It had a Dark Purple body with Bright pink details. - I was The leader too, but Just like you, I’ve been pushed Out, left Alone on This Island without any Hope to survive.  
Surprisingly The creature seemed to pay attention to Hordak’s words as it was eating screws he gave it.  
It seems we aren’t so dissimilar… Maybe if I give you enough of these screws, you won’t Leave me. Sometimes I feel I am abandoned very often… - he said, His crystal lighting up a bit.  
The little creature tilted Its head seeing The crystal Glow. Noticing it, Hordak gently touched it, sighing.  
She betrayed me, left me… Why do I miss Her? How does it work?  
Suddenly he noticed The creature was closer to him, taking one Screw By itself Out of His hand.  
She would be so excited to examine you. - He smiled gently. - I think She would probably call you „cute” , like She used to call things She found likeable for Her. If I could Just see Her one Last Time, I don’t know Why, I Just need Her to be there again…  
He stopped talking as he saw The creature sit on His chest, quietly purring, listening to him. Was it trying to comfort him? Or Did it want more screws? He gently reached with His finger to rub its head. It closed its eyes, purring Even louder.  
This Island has strange effects in my behaviour, I am petting The monster that tried to kill me. - he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In This way Hordak got an Emotional Support Monster. 
> 
> Chapters may slow down as I am going to go to school, but I’ll try to post as much as I can! See you soon!


	3. „Nothing to lose”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty chapter. Hordak is training His little companion and has a nightmare again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS> Plant gore and some gross things like eating insects, discomfort with eating

B A N I S H E D  
CHAPTER 3  
„Nothing to lose”

Hordak had made some progress in studying and training The little creature he tamed not Long ago. His theories were correct, these creatures were really intelligent and could be trained to complete tasks. He also found Out that different individuals would have their own preference in types of metals they eat. The one he tamed liked eating screws The most. And This is What he decided to use in The positive reinforcement training. For now things he taught The little creature was to come when called and to bring objects. Yet he yet has to practice bringing objects, because metal objects would end up being eaten. He began to train His New companion not Long ago, She would still forget some commands. Just like now, She was gone for some Time.  
Monkey Wrench! - he called. Yes he called Her Monkey Wrench. He was quite bad at naming things. He couldn’t get any better idea, so it is Monkey Wrench.  
If Entrapta was there, She would come up with a better name for The creature for sure. She was great at naming literally Everything. He was sure if he asked Her to give funny names to all His tools, She would do it without a problem.   
Who do you think let The Princesses in?  
He shook His head, like he wanted to get rid of all Entrapta memories. She was a traitor, She betrayed him.   
Just get over with it!  
He could hear This voice, like Catra sat Just behind His ear. He really wished it would be gone.  
You don’t need Entrapta.  
Did he need Her? After She left The Fright Zone to help The other princesses, he suddenly was a mess. His tools were thrown all around His sanctum, he didn’t feel like cleaning His own mess, Even if that was What he Did for His whole life on Etheria. Make a portal, fail, get angry, throw things around, then when he calmed down, clean. He Had No one to help him clean This. He Did not Even allow anyone into His Sanctum without a reason. He didn’t want anyone to see His failure. Because it was all he was, a failure. His portal was falling apart, and he is still falling apart himself.   
He closed His eyes…   
He could hear Her sweet little laughter, She was happy with other princesses. She would make them all sorts of great machines. They would be happy to have Her around, and She would be happy working for them.   
He clenched His teeth as he saw all these images in His head and striked at The closest rock with His claws. He breathed deeply as he felt he was torn apart by all of His emotions. He glanced at The five, Long scratches he left on The rock. He hid His face in His hands. What was Even happening to him? What Has This Planet done to him? He Put His one hand away and glanced at it. His hands were rather thin, he could see His bones, how The defect would eat him up. But he still Had His claws. He could still harm someone with them. He was a defect, a weakling, but he still Had His claws that would tear up anyone. He might be falling apart, but with these, he could take anyone apart.  
As he noticed The familiar, pink Glow, he looked at His neck crystal and gently touched it.   
Screek! Screek!! - he head Wing flapping around, Monkey Wrench came back and sat on His shoulder.  
He smiled at Her, then looked back at His crystal.  
I’ve built an empire, all on my own… - he said. - I Did it all without Entrapta. Did She make me… weak?...  
Monkey Wrench seemed to listen closely, as She tilted Her head in curiosity. Her only answer was a quiet purr.  
You don’t need a princess telling you What to do.  
She made me weak… This is Why I fell and I landed there. - He said. - Catra was right. She is a traitor. Entrapta made me weak. I fell down because of Her.   
He slowly walked up to The shore. He looked at His reflection. His Hair was messy, His armor scratched up a bit and His left ear was torn apart. He also could see a glowing, pink crystal.   
Now I have No Time to be weak… - Hordak told himself, as he smoothened His Hair back, Just like he Had them before meeting Entrapta. He yet should do something with a glowing, very noticeable crystal. He couldn’t get it Out Tho, without it, His armor would not work. 

If only he knew all he was told were lies.

——————————————————————

The center of The Beast Island was a strange place.   
Suddenly all of The noises were gone. He couldn’t hear monsters calling, yet he could see all these little Lights that were Just like million eyes. Not saying anything, Just watching him, like he was an actor on The stage. Why does the atmosphere feel stressful? There were No monsters, there was literally nothing, he could hear His footsteps and His own heartbeat. And he Heard only His heartbeat, No other Heart was beating around. The Purple Ground under His feet was Silky soft. Was going to The center of The Island The best idea? Did it really contain a little utopia for himself to survive? Away from monsters, from dangers, he would be safe and sound. It would be perfect. Maybe Even Horde Prime would find him. He sat down for a while, running His fingers through The Ground. It was fluffy and soft. He loved soft things, His skin was so sensitive. A little piece of Paradise, there on Beast Island. The Promised Land. He got up and moved forward. He still Had to discover This strange, little land. A land flowing with milk and Honey. It all was perfect. There was No pain, No suffering…  
Suddenly he felt as he landed with His face on The fluffy, soft Ground. He got up, moving His Hair back. Why Did he fell. Then he noticed a Dark vine, he must’ve tripped on it. Good The Ground was soft, Just like he was walking on The fluffiest clouds. He noticed there were more and more vines. Maybe he was close to The Heart of This place? Hordak Had to be careful now to not fall over again. He noticed that there were more and more of these vines as he kept walking, they made it harder to walk.   
Who dares to talk to The Queen? - The mysterious, feminine voice echoed. He felt a Shadow fly above him.   
He Heard a loud hoot as a Big creature landed on one of The vines. It was a Big, White owl with Big, glowing yellow eyes. It Had great wings and Sharp Talons. It looked down at The Horde clone.   
What is your reason to see The Queen, Beast? - She asked gracefully, puffing up Her chest to Look important and wise.   
Beast? Why Did This creature call him like that! They met Just few heartbeats ago, She knows nothing about him.   
Why would you call me like that? - he asked, feeling slightly offended.   
Suddenly another eye between The owl’s eyes opened.   
I see your soul… - She said, flapping Her wings and flying off, to sit on His shoulder. She was heavy and he would feel Her Talons dip into His skin. - Dear little Thistle…   
The owl touched His cheek with Her Talons, stroking it smoothly.   
You are a flower and a weed at The same Time. - She whispered softly. - You were meant to be Beautiful, perfect. But at The end you start to prick others and they have to remove you, throw you Out.  
He growled and tried to Chase off The owl. She flew away, but he felt soon as The great weight fell on His other shoulder, hurting him.   
Thistles are pain. To others and to themselves… - She clenched Her Talons around His shoulder. - They are full of anger and destruction, aren’t they? They do not belong in The Paradise.   
What are you Even talking about… - he asked.   
They removed you, but as a weed, you decided to grow, to destroy. But still, you are Just a Thistle, No one will enjoy whatever you do, you are still a weed.   
Go away! - he growled, chasing The owl away. - I am something. Prime will see he was wrong. All of them were wrong!   
He groaned as he felt something land on His back, piercing The soft skin on His back with Long, cold Talons.   
You are being lied to. - She laughed. - You eat these lies like a hungry dog.   
He screamed as She was grabbing him by the neck with Her Talons.   
You are so brave, so Strong, so mighty. Everyone fears you and Nobody likes you. There’s an Albatross around your neck. This is all your own fault. You are a disappointment.   
He took a deep breath as The owl let him go. She reached with His hand to the back of His neck to massage The area scratched up by Sharp Talons. He hissed in pain.  
Go see yourself. The Queen is waiting for you. - She said. - She waited so Long, yet you failed…  
And The owl suddenly disappeared like dust on The wind. He Had so many questions. Yet he wanted to see that Queen of The Beast Island. The owl spirit said She was expecting him. He fought His way through The vines, it took him some Time before he saw… This…  
He saw a woman, wrapped with tight vines, trapped. He couldn’t hear Her heartbeat. He narrowed His eyes to see Her face.   
Entrapta?...  
He knew This face. Once Beautiful, smiling and happy, full of life. Now She looked like someone sucked all of Her life Out of Her. She was pale, trapped by weeds. Her eye was gone with a Dark vine coming Out of Her empty eye socket. Her chest was also pierced by The Evil vines. It looked like these vines replaced all Her organs already. Her Hair was messy, incredibly Long, making The Fluffy Ground of The „Paradise”. It was all Her Hair…   
Hordak kneeled down, opening His mouth and dropping His ears.   
Entrapta?... - he whispered. - Is that… you?...  
He noticed Her head move up. Her normal eye was blank, with No shine, like She was dead, tired.   
You have Finally come… - She said. Her voice was different, disturbed. - Why Did you Leave me?...  
I didn’t! You left me, you betrayed me! - he yelled. - Catra told me, you left me Alone…  
Did I, Tho?... - She asked. - I’ve waited for you. But you left me, Just like The others… This is What always happens. When I become useless, you throw me Out like an useless machine…  
What are you talking about?... - Hordak asked. - I didn’t want to Leave you...  
Why didn’t you save me? You’re tired of me too, aren’t you?... - he noticed how a single tear ran down Her cheek, like a tiny Diamond.  
No No No No No No… - he came closer to Her and stroked Her cheek gently. - I’m here, I’m here now… I’ll save you…  
Oh, Hordak. But I don’t want to be saved anymore, you failed…  
He took a deep breath as he noticed The vines wrap up around Her neck. He began to tear vines off Her. They were Strong and hard to remove.   
I’m getting you Out of there. - he growled. He noticed vines quickly growing back Even stronger.   
Leave. You can’t do anything anymore. - She told him, not really caring, that he was trying to set Her free.   
He felt how one vine began to wrap around His wrist and come up His hand.   
I’m not leaving you there, I can’t. - he said again, still trying to get Her Out of these vines. He felt them already reaching for the neck.  
You’ve Lost already. Give up. 

He some up with a yelp, he didn’t hurt His head This Time, Tho. He looked around nervously, hyperventilating. He reached to the back of His neck, these scratches were gone. He touched The Ground to make sure It’s not Entrapta’s Silky Hair.   
Wrrrrr? - Monkey Wrench, Who hung upside down in Her sleep seemed concerned.   
He couldn’t get rid of Entrapta’s image from His Dream. The Queen of Beast Island. It was all so realistic. He crawled Out from under of The skiff and walked to The shore. He kneeled down and dashed His face with cold water to fully wake up. He shook His head and looked at His hands. He saw a Black smudge on them, he must’ve smudged His makeup he wore to Look more dangerous and threatening.  
But does it matter now?...  
Just as This owl told him, he was a Thistle, a weed. No matter What he Did, he would still be removed, because he is an obstacle on everyone’s way.   
Screek? - he flinched as Monkey Wrench softly landed on His shoulder.  
He still remembered The Great Talons hurting His shoulders and neck. He looked at His companion, he couldn’t Even smile at her.   
Monkey Wrench purred quietly, looking worried about Her Master. He reached to scratch Her behind The ear.   
I don’t understand What is happening with me… - he sighed. - I don’t know if It’s that Island or something else…  
He noticed how His crystal gently pulses.   
Do I need Her?... I don’t know anymore… - he confessed, laying down on The Ground. - I do, but at The same Time I don’t… I don’t Even know What all these dreams mean…  
He looked at The Dark Sky. No stars. He remembered such a creation as stars were. They looked like someone threw around tiny diamonds. He saw many galaxies and worlds. All of them Had skies dressed up in tiny, glimmering stars.   
He still remembered The first worlds he conquered with Prime…  
He remembered that once Horde Prime took him to The World they Just conquered together. He would show him The stars. He would tell him that all these stars, these distant worlds, they were going to belong to Them. They were going to conquer them, together.  
And it didn’t happen.  
sCREEEEEECH! SCREEECH! - he instantly got up with His ears up as he Heard Monkey Wrench make noise. It sounded like She wanted to say „GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER”.  
She was probably right. He shouldn’t be so worried about some stupid Dream. He got up and with The click of fingers he called Monkey Wrench on His shoulder.   
You are right, I can’t be Just doing nothing. - he said.   
He knew he needed to find something to eat for sure. He lived drinking amniotic fluid. But now he didn’t have it around. Eating normal food was reserved only for Horde Prime. This Time he has to unfortunately sin to survive. He ate before, when he ran Out if amniotic fluid on Etheria. He didn’t really remember What eating things felt like.   
Worst thing was, he Had to kill something to eat. He Had a reputation of a tyrant with No Heart, but there was one thing he didn’t like to do. Take any creature’s life. When one of His minions failed, he didn’t kill them by himself. He Did like Horde Prime would do, sending them to die. It was a bit better than taking their life in His own hands.  
He noticed one Bug that looked like a centipede. He picked it up and it began to squirm in His hands. It Had a lot of legs and Long antennae. It tried to set itself free. He watched it for a while. Now he Had to kill it, it was him or some weird Bug. It still was hard. Before he could do anything he Just saw Monkey Wrench’s Long teeth and Heard a Quick crunch as She bit off The insect’s head. He looked at The little creature wide eyed. She Just chewed it for a bit, making His shoulder armor dirty and soon licked off The Bug juice of Her lips, seeming happy with the meal. She looked at Her master, tilting Her head, like She wanted to say „now’s your turn”.  
He looked at The centipede. Even without a head, it still squirmed and moved Its legs. Disgusting. Maybe if he closed His eyes it would be better. He still would know he’s eating a Bug. He took a big breath and closed His eyes. Three, two, one…  
He took a bite of The centipede. It was Crunchy, but from The inside it was filled with a sticky, Bug goo that stuck to His teeth. He shook His head as he chewed it slowly. It tasted like… protein. He wished he could Spit it Out, but he needed to eat. With disgust, he swallowed it.  
Gross… - he commented as he took another bite.  
Yeah, eating was definitely gross… All of these textures and Everything. He hated how that centipede Crunched between His teeth. It literally gave him shivers. He swallowed it and Just said...  
You can take it…  
Monkey Wrench screeched, took The centipede and flew away.  
I Did NOT allow you to Leave me! - He growled. Well it was Just beginning of The training. There was still so much work to do.

He decided to simply walk around and simply… explore. He noticed that This Island Had he First ones tech crystals. Entrapta would love This place.  
Entrapta…  
He still saw Her, almost consumed by vines of this Island, No longer wanting to be free. He failed.   
Focus he told himself in His mind. She is with The princesses. She is safe and loved and feels probably better than in The Fright Zone. She doesn’t miss you. You Just miss Her for some unknown reason, but She is probably way happier without you. It’s Just This Island doing something to your mind.   
He picked up one of The crystals. It was light blue colour with something written on it in the language of The First Ones. He Did not understand it, but it seemed pretty complex. He looked at His own crystal, there was something written on it, too. Yet No one has ever translated it for him. He was honestly curious about it. If he Had Entrapta there, he would give it to Her. The more complex tech was, She was even more excited. He smiled gently as he thought about it. Maybe he could collect it for himself and try to examine? He probably would never be as good as Entrapta tho. But still, maybe he could find something.   
He yelled as he felt something hit in His chest. Whatever it was, he tried to Chase it away with His hand.   
SCREEEEECH - Monkey Wrench screeched as She landed back on The Ground, angry about Hordak’s reaction.   
I’m sorry but could you maybe act less aggressive? - he asked, putting His Hair back. He absolutely hated This reaction.   
She hissed a bit but soon She flew up to him and landed on His chest, sniffing His pink crystal. He was a bit confused about it, but he didn’t do anything. Monkey Wrench growled a bit and flew down and tried to track some kind of scent. She was Throwing things around and looking under them. She probably found The same type of crystal or something he thought. But as She threw away one piece of metal,he opened His eyes wide. He walked closer and picked up The thing Monkey Wrench found.   
Black, square metal mask with two pink eyes. He was such a thing once in His life.  
It was Entrapta’s mask.  
What was it doing there?   
His crystal suddenly brightened up. She wouldn’t throw it Out, would She? He remembered Her saying She was sensitive to Lights. And Even if She threw it away, The princesses don’t send their trash to The Beast Island. What if The princesses sent Her to study The Beast Island? No No… „Princesses always Stick together”. What if She went there all Alone? Then he remembered His Dream. The Queen of The Beast Island, Her being corrupted by This place. He felt how His hands got colder. He kneeled down, analyzing The mask. If She really was there somehow, and She left Her mask behind…  
She’s gone… isn’t She?... - he asked himself.   
He got No answer, Even Monkey Wrench didn’t make any noise.   
He was too late… he felt how His eyes filled up with tears. He couldn’t stop these tears anymore and let them drop on The Ground. His ears dropped and His breath was shaking. He brought The mask close to His chest and yet he tried to gulp back sobs. His crystal surrounded him with warm, pink light, like She still was around him. He clenched His teeth to not let himself weep aloud, but he couldn’t. This all, it was too much. He raised up His head, looking at The Beast Island, tears running down His cheeks. A lot of tiny Lights watching him and creatures screaming in The distance.   
Monkey Wrench whined and curled around His neck to comfort him.   
The Island Seemed to be literally calling him. He wrapped His hands around himself, kind of hugging himself.   
He Had Lost Entrapta already. He calmed himself bit down, looking at The island with Desire of revenge.   
I have nothing to lose anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, your daily dose of angst, ur welcome. Lemme know how you liked it in The comments!


	4. "It's (not) over"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Monkey Wrench's perspective! Hordak is broken down, his painkillers are going away, yet he puts himself in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings> Blood, violence, chronic pain, Hordak generally thinks its all over so he wants the Island to kill him

The little creature was rummaging through a pile of trash, trying to find something useful for Her, or Her master. Hordak’s research was correct, Monkey Wrench’s species was incredibly smart and seemed to understand others well. She knew there was something wrong with Her master. Was he sick? Was he Dying? He looked like This most of The Time.  
But he went further into Beast Island. Something he didn’t want to do.  
She also noticed he would push himself into danger and challenge bigger beasts. Why would he do that? She didn’t understand His language, but She saw he was angry and…. miserable. Did he want to release his feelings doing This? But it was getting him hurt, She saw it well… Why was he doing it? It Did not make sense for Her. From living on Beast Island She knew a few things. The strongest survive and lead and if you face The stronger you die. Unless he was infected by some of these beasts. Monkey Wrench used to be alpha female, She remembered similar behaviour of members of Her back. She remembered The weird glowing bite mark on them. They were acting… weird. Pushing themselves to danger.  
Wrenchie screeched at This idea and rushed back to Hordak’s hideout. For all The screws he gave Her, She wanted to make sure he is not infected by that weird virus. She quickly climbed up one old machine’s Wing and She looked around. There it was - The Big rock. This is Where Her master chose to hide. In Her opinion it wasn’t The best choice. Sure, there was a little cave they could hide in, but still bigger Beasts could find them. It was best to climb up higher, not many beasts could climb so High. But She wasn’t going to argue with him. She glided down, making a small spiral in The Air and rushed to The small cave in The rock.  
Wrrrrr? - She tilted Her head looking inside. She didn’t get any answer, but She knew he was there. She could smell him. She hoped he didn’t get insane due to This illness.  
The little creature walked inside and jumped on His arm. She could hear him quietly growl as She climbed up on His shoulder. He still wasn’t any better. She also Had noticed that His pink rock was flowing more often now. Maybe She should examine it closely, maybe he Had some kind of, parasite? She crawled down on His chest and tried to scratch it Out with Her tiny claws. She suddenly squeaked as She Heard an angry growl and noticed a hand coming for Her. She quickly jumped off, flapping Her wings to land safely on The Ground.  
Just Leave me ALONE! - Hordak yelled, His crystal glowing Even more, The gentle pink light surrounding Them.  
In This light, it was visible how Hordak really was. His Hair was incredibly messy, falling on His right eye. His makeup was smeared, it seemed that tears washed it off a bit. His armour was all scratched up and His dress was torn on His chest. He didn’t care about himself anymore at all. Near His neck and hands The skin was irritated, bit wounded and probably it Did hurt. He hadn’t taken his armor for cooldown for Days.  
Monkey Wrench wrapped Her tail around Her tiny body a bit. She purred nervously.  
I said GO! - he shouted, gesturing at The exit of His cave. - I DON’T WANT YOU THERE!  
Her ears dropped as She curled up in pure fear. He was terrifying. She was about to run when She heard him yell again.  
Hordak hissed in pain as His wrist started to ache incredibly for No reason. Like someone broke it, but worse. He clenched His teeth and squeezed shut His eyes to not show he is in pain. But little tears in His eyes and Even His posture showed how much pain he is. He tried to massage His hurting wrist to soothe The pain, but as he touched it he yelped. He curled up in The corner, waiting for The pain to go away. It was pulsing and radiating to His whole right arm. He breathed deeply to not pass Out. It was all The effects of not taking His painkillers. They were still there, but their amount in His organism was slowly going down, giving him these painful moments. These pains were like short attacks of pure agony, The pain felt like he was about to die. He hated This. He would rather want to die than to suffer like This. He Had enough pain. And he knew it would never end. After some Time when The pain went away a little bit and he was able to speak again, he glared at Monkey Wrench, Who with fear in Her Big eyes, watched it all happen. He could hear Her tiny Heart work very quickly, like it was about to jump Out. He noticed Her Heart rate is quicker than his, but it was above average speed now.  
Get… OUT! - Hordak hissed suddenly, His ears folding back.  
Monkey Wrench jumped to The exit and looked back a bit. He was slowly regenerating after The pain, hyperventilating. She really wanted to stay to protect him because That’s Her Duty, but She knew he would Chase Her away. She flapped Her wings and flew up. After flying away a bit She landed on another abandoned ship. She tore off a part of its Wing and chewed it loudly. When She was about to damage The broken ship Even more for food, She noticed something. There was a smell, strangely familiar, yet She didn’t remember. The creature sniffed, trying to focus. Metal, metal, lots of metal, but it was not metal. The smell was faint, yet sweet and very familiar. When She tracked The source She began to follow it. It reminded Her of Her master, he Had a bit of This weird smell on him. She pushed away The little door leading to The engine of The machine and crawled in there. She blinked a few times to adjust to The darkness. Fortunately She Had night vision. And The smell around The engine was stronger. Monkey Wrench Had No idea how an engine should Look, but it was clearly visible that some of Its parts were missing. And Where these little parts were missing, The smell was stronger. That thing must’ve taken parts of This engine. It didn’t smell as someone of Her kind tho. When Her nose tracked down a stronger trail, She quickly followed it with a screech. It was quite fresh, The longest Time of leaving This smell behind was one hour, She Had an excellent chance to track that creature down. She smelled Three more machinery pieces as She followed The scent - they must like metal, Just like She did! When She felt She was close The source of smell, She flapped Her wings and landed a few levels above The Ground. This was What Her mother showed Her, and What all of Her species knew. Their special tactic. Climb up and ambush, falling down on The prey. She climbed down slowly to have a clear Look at whoever it was. Purple. Purple fur. Long Purple fur. It made noises, Melody like noises. She found them Soothing and luring. She jumped down on lower level. She Had some metal pieces and seemed to Try to combine Them. Why? Was She making a nest? Was She going to lay an Egg?  
With a giggle-like noise, Monkey Wrench decided to Glide down on the ground.  
Eep! - The creature squeaked, Her Hair puffing up a bit. It looked like some kind of mantis. Wait She removed Her face, She has another face!  
ShrEEEEEK!! - She screeched, raising up Her wings to Look bigger. She Had No idea What it was, So She Had to be conscious.  
She didn’t Look like a Beast Tho. Her Big eyes were shiny with curiosity? Did She want to join Her pack? Did She want to be friends?  
Hello there little girl! - She said, giggling, reaching Out a hand to Her.  
She made The giggling noise back and jumped closer to sniff Her hand. Smelled like machinery and metal, but also that faint smell.  
The creature 3 log, day 5? 6? Day six! - She suddenly said to The little weird box She held in Her Hair. - A female individual of species 3 came to me without a pack! I always watched them travel and live in packs? Why is She there? Why doesn’t She have any pack. AAHHHHHH This is soooo exciting! She is not escaping like other individuals! Now I might observe Her behaviour better!  
She tilted Her head, trying to understand What exactly was doing.  
HOLD ON! - She shouted, jumping away to a pile of metal pieces. Did She eat metal too? Why Did She collect it? She could hear Her rummage and throw around things until She came with a small metal pipe and placed it in front of Her.  
Observation: Does The species 3 consume metal? I saw them several times stealing my parts and analyzing one tooth I found they are able to cut through many types of metal! Do you want it?  
She sniffed The little pipe and grabbed it in Her Wing claws. This wasn’t exactly Her favourite type of metal, but She shouldn’t refuse a…. gift? If someone of Her species wanted to join a pack, they Had to bring a gift to The leader to learn The respect of The pack. She thought a bit. She seemed quite Big, She used Her Hair to hold things and was good at collecting metal. She seemed like a good Member of a pack! He thought His master would accept Her too, since She Had that smell he also Had on him. The pink Stone. She was about to chew it when She Heard an excited screech!  
My theory was CORRECT! - She jumped up, talking to Her little box. - Species 3 DOES CONSUME METAL! So COOL!  
She flapped Her hands, giggling. Monkey Wrench tilted Her head.  
Just IMAGINE how their digestive system could Look like! With Strong Stomach acids, it is possibly impossible to penetrate with other metal parts! - She recorded, smiling widely.  
She reached Her hand Out to Monkey Wrench. Meanwhile Wrenchie knew This command, Her master trained Her What to do. She flapped Her wings and gently landed on Her hand, gently dipping Her claws in Her glove.  
The individual seems to be tamed and trained! - Entrapta said to her weird box. - That means SOMEONE is there and has to train her! You must have a master, right?  
Master.  
It was one word she knew well.  
„I am your master”  
This was something Hordak Told her.  
SQUEAK! - she squeaked as she remembered her master. She shouldn't leave him all alone! Mainly because he was hurt and sick. And because lately he would do some dangerous things.  
She Quickly flapped her wings to take off.  
Hey wait! - the princess shouted at her.  
But she had to return to him, quick. In the corner of the eye noticed a Green caterpillar crawl on a rock. She quickly dived to pierce it with her Classic and fly away with it. Her master probably needed more food to get stronger. And he refused metal.  
With a long screech she flew into the hideout and dropped down the Bug she caught. She looked around.  
He wasn’t there.  
She made a scared Whine. Did something catch him and eat him? She sniffed the air. He didn’t leave long ago. She was about to follow his scent when she Heard a loud growl in the distance. Now she knew where he was. She flew up on the higher levels of Beast Island as her instinct told her. It was better to strike from above. Looking down she saw a characteristic long track. The serpent. As she was getting closer to the place of fight she could hear all the Violence. Things being thrown around, bociek being thrown around, hissing and Growling. She słowny went on the lower levels.  
She was right.  
He went to battle a serpent. Why would he Put himself in duch danger?...  
Ugh… IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE? - Hordak yelled at the serpent. He was wounded, he was both covered in his Green clone blood and in serpent’s pink blood. - COME ON! I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING TO LOSE ANYMORE!  
With a loud his, the giant serpent emerged from behind. It was about to strike, planning to pierce the clone with venomous fangs. A loud, unpleasant screech disturbed the right as a Dark creature charged, attacking serpent’s eyes.  
HISS! - the minister hissed and Shook its head, throwing Monkey Wrench away.  
Before the serpent focused on the fight again, Hordak, who got a part of the old machine’s wing charged at it, cutting its belly to the blood. The horrible HELL of the serpent cut the air. Then suddenly he shouted as he was hit by the monster’s tail. He flew away a lot, soon hitting the ground. He needed time to get up, but he Heard how the creature’s long body was slithering closer and closer to him. He reached up for a long, thick metal rod that was Laying down nearby. When he Heard a loud roar and felt the Great Shadow cover him, he put it against the monster’s jaws. He grunted as he tried to keep those fangs away from him. Some of the serpent’s venom splattered on his armor and the ground. The droplets hissed, touching the surowce and burned Holes in the metal. He kicked the jaw with his leg and as the monster moved back a bit, he shoved the metal rod deep into its throat.  
GRRRRAWGHLLLL! - it gurgled, choking on the metal piece and spitting blood around as it hurt its throat.  
Suddenly Hordak himself groaned as he fell over as he felt a horrible pain in his knee. His defect was reminding of itself again. He needed to get up quick. He reached with his hand to massage the hurting joint.  
Meanwhile the serpent was throwing itself around, trying to spit out the metal rod. He had time to get up, but he had no idea how long it would take for the serpent to spit it out. Yet his knee was still hurting, the pain radiating to his hip. He hissed, still laying down on the ground. He seriously wished that monster would kill him. Meanwhile Here he was, left in pain. He could hear the choking serpent slither away from him as it gave up. Now he felt that his painkillers were washing away. He didn’t even really feel the cuts and bruises covering his body, he could only feel the chronic pain of his limbs and joints. Was it the end? He didn’t feel any strength to get up, his own motivation also burned away. He Lost his empire, it was taken away by some Etherian orphan. He already was a full failure. Entrapta. He Lost Entrapta. She was dead. He let her be killed by the Island - he believed Catra!  
Mrrrrr? - he Heard a soft thud beside him. He felt the Little feet climb up on his chest and then big yellow eyes staring at him.  
It’s over, you can go… - he whispered quietly. He had no Power to even chase her away.  
Monkey Wrench tilted her head and growled, laying down on his chest. She didn’t want to leave him.  
Just go. - he continued. - I tried to conquer this Island, to become the Beast of the Beast Island. This is who I am. I believed Catra. I Lost...Her… But there was no płace for me, so I guess now the Island has to take me.  
Wrenchie purred something, but was still sitting on his chest, guarding him. He noticed how her ears pricked up as she Heard something. There was a lot of blood, it should have lured all the bloodthirsty creatures living there, who drink blood and eat corpses of failure like him. His Little companion hissed as she was getting nervous about all of this.  
Grunt… - a small, possibly baby creature came out. He saw something like this on Etheria before, they called it a deer. Graceful with long legs and twisted horns, it walked closer, looking into Hordak’s weak eyes.  
SCREEEECH! - Monkey Wrench screeched at the baby deer, flapping her wings.  
The creature just flickered with its ear. Its eyes were big, shiny and deep. He could drown in these beautiful eyes. He slowly reached up with his hand to the Young deer, trying to touch its snout.  
But then he noticed the flash of big, Sharp teeth and felt them pierce his hand and fill it with a Burning substance.  
AAAAAAAAARGH!! - he roared, scaring the young deer again.  
This pain dulled all his defect pain, it was like someone set his veins on Fire! He squirmed on the ground in pain, holding back the tears. He felt how he got weak and how all the World gets so blurry, only thing he remembered was Monkey Wrench flying away, probably in fear.

—————————————————————————————————————-

AH! - Hordak woke up, getting up a bit, but then falling back down. He was weak but… Alive? He didn’t feel any pain anymore, but he felt incredibly weak. He could see a stone ceiling of a cave. Then he noticed that he was covered in some kind of old cloth to not lose all of his heat. He also didn’t feel stone cold Floors under his back, he had something under him.  
Screek?... - he Heard a familiar noise.  
...Monkey Wrench?... - he whispered, trying to look around.  
He suddenly felt the Little creature Land on his chest and sniff his face. Did she do that? Was she intelligent enough to bring him an old cloth and to hide him? But how did she Carry his body? She was So small. When he was about to scratch her head she flew away quickly with a noise similar to giggle.  
He got up a bit to look around. He noticed a small, wet and cold piece of cloth fall off his forehead. A compress? Did he have a fever? Was he sick? Who did this?? He looked around. It was quite dark there, but he could see something shine in the corner. He squinted and noticed… Pieces of his armor? He instantly touched his shoulder - he had no armor on him. Somebody took it off! He hissed as he touched his shoulder. He had a scrape and some burns due to not taking off his armor for a long time. He looked back at his armor. It was damaged - Acid burns, scratched and missing Parts. It felt kind of good of having some rest from wearing it. But he also felt kind of scared. What creature was this smart? Who could take Off his armor, hide him, give him cloth and compress for fever?...  
His ears pricked up as he Heard steps and two heartbeats. One was Monkey Wrench. One was louder, yet familiar. He loved to listen to it in his sanctum. He misek it so much.  
A short female with a mantis mask and long pigtails walked to him and knelt down beside him. Monkey Wrench was sitting on her shoulders, observing Hordak with curiosity.  
The stranger pulled up her mask, and his Heart began to beat faster.  
She looked so worried and So tired.  
But it was impossible…  
…E-entrapta?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahah Sorry it's so late! School and stuff happened, but now they yeeted me at online learning so maybe Ill have more time!  
> They r e u n i t e.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	5. "The Oath"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS> Hordak still hates himself, issues with being left behind by everyone self-directed ableism, self-harm (Blood Oath)

He couldn’t even hear her heartbeat, because his Heart was so noisy. It was beating fast like crazy. It felt like some kind of Dream but... it wasn’t... It felt so Real. He felt her presence, he felt her eyes on him. He reached out to her with a Shaking cold hand and he was confused, nervous and after fever. He felt a Little shiver, a comfortable one tho on the back of his neck as he felt her lace her fingers. It was a bit cold, because she was wearing her Thick gloves, yet soft and comfortable.  
-Entrapta… - he whispered once again, still holding her hand.  
She had Trouble to keep eye contact with him, she looked nervous. Her eyes were looking around everywhere, the ceiling, the floor, her hand, yet she couldn’t focus. He felt her hand Shake a Little. Was she scared? Stressed? He reached out with his other hand to comfort her, but then he suddenly felt her taking away her hand, pulled down her mask and quickly ran away.  
-Wait! - he shouted, noticing how her lilac hair suddenly disappeared.  
He felt a Little pain in his Heart as she left. He felt lonely, again. He pressed his hand against his chest, trying to calm down his loud Heart. He sighed. Of course she didn’t want to see him, he was that one monster who didn’t stop anyone. Why did he yell at her that time, it all, it was all his fault… He wrapped the old cloth around his body and curled up a bit, trying to cut himself away from this World. Why did even the princesses kick her out there. Didn’t they need her for her intelligence and all her tech skills? She was amazing at this, she could solve all the problems and always had a brilliant technological mind. He loved to listen to all her Theories she would tell him while she was sitting with him on the throne after a day of work.  
Yet he scared her away, he hurt her. He wasn’t capable of such acts as friendship or lab partnership or whatever the thing between him and her was. You fool, she did SO much for you, yet you can’t pay back properly. He wasn’t special. She thought he was special, but now she knew he wasn’t.  
He sighed. Suddenly he felt something nibbling his torn ear. With a quiet growl he chased away Monkey Wrench. She was the one who tore his ear off and had a weird Little habit of nibbling on it. He didn’t really like it, since his ears were rather a… sensitive area. The Little creature sniffed his face, he could hear her purr, happy, to see that her master was still alive and still could feed her with delicious Screws. He gently scratched her behind her ear. He gently smiled when he felt her purr under his fingers, but it faded away quickly as he reminded himself of Entrapta.  
Mrrrr? - Monkey Wrench tilted her head.  
-I only hurt her… - he said. - I should probably leave as soon as I can. I… I really miss her and I really need her, but… this is for the best. She needs to survive and not to babysit me. Besides I am just a problem…  
He took a deep breath as he tried to get up. His legs still felt Shaky, but he kept balance somehow. He shivered as he felt cold bite his fragile skin. He took the old cloth Entrapta gave him and he wrapped it around his shoulders like a cape to keep himself warm. He hobbled a bit as he walked, even if he was somehow freed of pain, he still felt his body was damaged. Monkey Wrench ran behind him, screeching quietly. He walked to his armor that Entrapta took off him.  
Wait, she manually took it off my body as I slept…  
He felt tickling in his stomach and how incredible heat spreads through his face and reaches tips of his pointy ears. He hidden his face in his hands, trying to calm himself down. He could hear his Little companion make the giggle-like noise.  
-SHUT UP! - he yelled at her, revealing his red face and pulling his ears.  
It really felt like his fever was coming back to him.  
The creature squeaked and jumped up as he yelled so suddenly. She moved a bit back if Hordak did any of the unexpected moves, but he just sat down and hid his head in his knees.  
Prime keep these thoughts away from me… - he muttered. - She hates you, you scare her, there is no Reason to sin in the all knowing eyes of Horde Prime…  
Clones of Horde Prime couldn’t have relationships with anyone, they could love only their Lord and creator. If any clone showed otherwise, it was considered a defect. Hordak knew he was defective to the core, he failed in every way possible - as a leader, as a general, as the clone and as the „friend”.  
-I don’t know where I am log, day 1.  
The clone’s ears pricked up as he Heard the familiar noise. He noticed Monkey Wrench with Entrapta’s recorded in her teeth.  
No no do NOT eat that! - he growled, taking it away from her. Wrenchie made a sad noise.  
-I just woke up in a place I… do not know. I have no idea why or how I got there, my memory is so blurry. Wait a second… These are broker machines with the symbol of The Horde! It must be the Beast Island I read about in Hordak’s documents, a place where they send things like broker machines or trash. WAIT. IS THAT. FIRST ONE’S TECH?! OH GOSH I KNOW WHY I AM HERE! There is SO MUCH TECH JUST LOOK AT ALL THOSE TECH CRYSTALS AND THOSE LETTERS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
His ears dropped as the recording screamed, literally vibrating in his hand.  
But it was her recorder! She recorded Everything what she was doing on this Island! Maybe listening to her recordings will help him understand what she is doing there? Or maybe he shouldn’t, these are probably private and Entrapta wouldn’t let him listen to them. She played him sometimes some recordings though, she saved Everything in this tiny box. Theories, steps of experiment. He tilted it in his hand, looking on how to use Entrapta’s recorder. The red button probably meant to start recording, so he pressed the Gray one with an arrow on it.  
-Edit to log. This place is SO much First Ones tech! There is yet sooo much to explore and to run tests! Maybe some tech pieces would Help to rebuild Hordak’s portal without breaking the World? I have to run more tests!  
She was… Still trying to find needed elements for the portal, even if it broke the World? Well it broke the World because Catra decided to turn on the machine that wasn’t finished yet. Wait but… why would Entrapta search for more tech for his portal? She BETRAYED him! Unless princesses wanted a portal too for some Reason. But she said „Hordak’s portal”. Not Princesses’ portal.  
This is complicated… - he said to himself. He needed to listen to more recordings.  
-Beast Island log , day 2! This Island has so many things I have to research! I’ve Noted the presence of other species living here. Insects I have never seen, I Think I even saw a giant mosquito! I wonder how many liters of blood would it suck out if it bit me. Most of the animals living there seem to be insects, yet I saw some kind of bats, who are Mammals. I need more observation to see how the ecosystem and food chain works there and how these creatures evolved to survive. It would be Great if I could get some DNA samples from these creatures. My Lab partner got me really intrigued into cloning. I’ve looked at his analysis and tests, strangely he doesn’t have any written notes. All of this is sketches, calculations and chemical reaction. Maybe to clone his body without the Health issues we would have to experiment with DNA of other creatures…  
How did she find his sketches and calculations?! And why did she want to help him So much? She was helping princesses all this time. Why is she still working on a new body for him? He didn’t understand anything at all…  
-Beast Island log, day 3. Why Nothing on this Island come in tiny portions? All these insects are SO BIG! And the texture is absolutely gross. First crunchy and then the Bug-goo sticks to teeth. Ew! I haven’t yet found any kind of edible plant there. And I cannot hunt for mammals, because I don’t have any fire source to cook their meat and I don’t want to poison myself with raw meat. It may contain parasites. Also I’ve noticed that the back of my neck was hurting since I woke up there. It felt like I’ve been burnt, yet I don’t Remember any accident during work. Using the glass shard from the broken ship I used it as a mirror. There were these first degree burns and also two cuts. I have no idea how this happened…  
He felt numb as he Heard description of her burn. He reached to his sternum, he had this kind of scar too - it was left after being paralyzed with the taser. Catra paralyzed him, throwing him out on Beast Island like a piece of trash. But who could do this to Entrapta?! He growled. If he gets to know who it was, he is going to tear them apart. No one is allowed to harm her near him. They will pay for it. Hordak growled deep in his throat, trying to not throw the recorder into the wall. He played the next recording.  
-Edit to log. I’ve gotten into a right with a GIANT MANTIS. I won and I’ve gotten a cool new mask! I forgot to mention I Lost my first one somewhere. Also I reminded myself of how I got those burns on my neck… I wanted to tell Hordak to not open the portal. Then Catra… Then I woke up there. Catra sent me there. Or did just… Could Hordak send me away because we FINISHED the portal?... I could predict it… This is what happens. They need my tech and my intelligence, then they get bored with me and simply, they throw me out. This is what happens to useless things… They… They don’t need me anymore…  
It could be Heard as she dropped the recorder down.  
I am all alone there… And no one is coming

He felt how his hands became cold and shaky. The recorder slipped out of his fingers and hit the ground.  
Catra… She…  
He bared his red teeth in anger. He wanted her dead. He wanted to tear off her tail and to simply end her life. She only wanted to overthrow him and make him hurt. Why didn't he notice she sent her here? Why did he believe her in the first place?! He fell down on his knees with hand on his head. It was all his fault, he let Catra hurt her and send her to die. He should go and search for her! He should go there and rescue her as soon as he could. Yet he believed in the betrayal. He believed in Catra’s words.  
He Lost Entrapta’s trust.  
He was a monster.  
And he made her suffer. When she saw him dying, she had too good Heart to not help. She even gave her machines funny Names and treated them just like alive beings.  
He sighed as he got up. He had to search for her now, he hoped she didn’t go too far away.  
-Stay - he said to Monkey Wrench.  
His Little companion squeaked and sat down, patiently waiting for his return.  
He wrapped up the cloth around him tighter as he was getting close to the exit of the cave. He was nervous. She was going to be mad at him, he only made her hurt.  
To his surprise, Entrapta wasn’t too far away from the cave. She stood turned with her back to him and light was shining on her lilac hair. Now from all the time she spent there, her pigtails got dirty. It has to Annoy her so much, it was visible how the Beast Island tired her.  
-… What are you doing there? You banished me…  
The princess turned around to look at him. He couldn’t help but notice big tears shining in her eyes. It made his knees weak and his chest was hurting.  
-You don’t need me anymore… - she continued, wrapping her hair around her arm as she felt nervous.  
He couldn’t look her in the eyes. It was all his fault. He was the Reason she was there. If only he could’ve stopped Catra…  
-Why… Why didn’t you just leave me to die? W-why didn’t you get revenge?...  
-Because we were supposed to be Lab Partners! - the princess cried. I just couldn’t leave you like that I don’t know why. I don’t understand people, I don’t even understand my own actions!...  
-Entrapta…  
-The Princesses don’t need me, no one needs me! Only thing I am good at is tech… When they don’t need tech, they just leave me…  
-Entrapta I didn’t want to leave you there! - Hordak said. - Catra banished us both!  
-W-what?... - tears ran down her cheek. - You didn’t order…  
She suddenly stopped as Hordak hugged her. He felt like… He felt like he needed to do that. He didn’t know why. Her Heart was beating so fast like she was a scared bunny. She was so… small in his arms, yet so warm.  
-Catra told me you betrayed me… - he said, hugging her. - I am the fool here, I am the failure! If only I didn’t believe her words you would still be in the Fright Zone… with me… Because I… I Think I need you…  
Hordak are you…  
-I never needed anyone in my life! I made my own life, I created an empire, I didn’t need anyone. But I Think I’ve learned the truth too late. I… I don’t know what is wrong with me but for some Reason I need you!  
This was the first time in his life when he cried on someone's shoulder. He felt a bit ashamed, no matter how bad his life was, he kept the tears away to not show weakness. And here he was. Sobbing, without his armor, on Beast Island, showing how he felt inside to a princess - one of creatures he wanted to destroy in order to show Prime that he is worthy enough to return to him.  
-I know you probably will never forgive me, because I was ungrateful and all of this is my fault…  
-Hordak!  
He felt as her soft hair grabbed him by his face to look in her eyes.  
-All of this, it was Catra. - she said to him, wiping one of his eyes with her finger. - We cannot change the past, but we can change the future. We are banished together now…  
He felt as she gently touched his sternum, where the Mark after being tased has stayed.  
-I feel ridiculous… - he said looking a bit away, but Entrapta’s hair moved his face back so that he could look at it.  
-Expressing how you feel is valid. Bottling them up cannot end well. - she said. - I’m crying too.  
She wrapped her hands around his waist. This embrace, it felt… comforting for him. The sound of her and his heartbeat was so soothing. He felt like they’ve been cut off from the whole island. He didn’t even notice all these tiny glowing eyes observing them or creatures making the noise.  
-I won’t allow anyone to hurt you. I promise… - he whispered to her. - I have failed so much as a defect, I will not let this fail too.  
He felt her eyes on him.  
-You are NOT a defect Hordak and I will not allow you to bring yourself down like that. You are just different, like me. We both don’t match anywhere.  
-Maybe one day I will believe in it…

———————————————————————————

It was a dark night under the dark sky. Entrapta already fell asleep in her hideout in the cave. She told Hordak to rest too, he was after fighting with a venom in his veins. Only good thing was that the creature’s venom would also work painkilling if fought at the right time.  
Hordak wasn’t asleep at all. He was in front of the cave, kind of looking if any danger wasn't near. He looked up at the dark sky. No stars. He remembered his fear then the portal brought him to Etheria. He was afraid. Everywhere the sky was decorated by stars - they were beautiful, shining on the sky. And there - the sky was empty, without a single star. Now he kind of got used to it.  
He looked at his left palm. There still was a tiny scar on his finger after a cut he did for his blood oath. He remembered it so well - he did this oath Along with Horde Prime. He could be allowed to stand beside him after that. He was important… He was someone!  
He sighed and pressed his claw to his left palm. He hissed as he left a long cut at it. The green clone blood started to slowly come out of the cut. He looked up at the sky. Prime must be there somewhere up there, he felt it.  
-In the name of Horde Prime, The Emperor of The Known Universe, I take an oath, the blood oath. I vow to protect Princess Entrapta from all threats of the Beast Island and whole Etheria with all my body, all my strength, till the last drop of blood.  
He looked at his bleeding palm, the green blood slowly dropping down on the ground. He looked at the dark sky once more.  
-Glory Be To Horde Prime!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay next chapter! Our beans have reunited, I had so much fun writing this y'all have no idea!  
> Leave a comment if you like it! Reading comments makes me feel so happy :' D


	6. "Those Funny Feelings"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Entrapdak Fluff!! Hordak is kind of internally screeching and is himself while Entrapta's being Entrapta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings> Hordak hates himself, like always

The tiny, yet quick and full of fear heartbeat of the deer calf echoed around. Separated from its mother it was left unprotected - a tasty and easy meal for any of the Beast of the Beast Island. It called its mother to come back, but it had no Effect. Its call would summon only hungry predators, with a need to gnaw on its bones. Miserable, weak, scared creature, left out to die.  
It reminded him of himself. He was left alone there too, disconnected from The hivemind, away from Horde Prime’s sacred light. Slowly losing his strength due to his defect, destined to fail. In the end, he did fail. He was Banished, sent away to die again. He almost died, but he was saved - by a princess. One of the creatures he wanted to destroy so much. He had a new purpose now, new mission, new oath.   
He looked at his palm.   
He failed twice.  
It would be shameful to fail for the third time.   
Mainly because he was given a chance.   
He looked up as he Heard a silent rustle. On the other side, two glowing yellow eyes blinking at him. Monkey Wrench was ready to strike - all he had to do was snapping his fingers. He had an opinion of a cruel, heartless tyrant, but the truth was, he didn’t like killing too much. He would just send others away to the Beast Island, so it would kill them for him. And this calf. He knew he had no choice - he and Entrapta had to survive and Entrapta’s rearch confirmed that venom of the deer calves can be used as a painkiller. Something that allows Hordak to live normally without being in constant pain.   
But they were similar. Both lost and both weak. He could smell the animal’s fear in the air, he could hear its Heart racing and notice the trembling legs. It tried to hide it, it tried to be brave, but its body told Hordak Everything it felt. He took a deep breath and biegun to Count in his mind.  
Three.  
Two…-   
-EXCUSE me sir! - the princess hung down in front of his face on her hair, out of nowhere.  
Scared, he hissed loudly, exposing his Sharp fangs and bristling his hair. When he noticed who surprised him like that, he covered his mouth to not threaten her anymore. „What am I even doing…” he thought.  
-I-I apologize I just thought - it was SO sudden I… - I didn’t mean to bare my teeth at you! - he muttered nervously, still covering his mouth.   
-I Think you were supposed to stay… - she said, crossing her arms - Your armor isn’t repaired yet AND you were sick soooo that means you have to stay and not risk yourself like that.   
Hordak frowned. He actually felt a bit cold without his armor and only with that old cloth on, but he wasn’t going to admit it. He smoothed his hair back with his hand.   
You see I was about to hunt down that calf that - hEY!   
He stopped talking when he felt hair wrap around his right hand and then pulled him away as Entrapta jumped down on the ground and started to walk back to the hideout. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t really know what. So in the end he just pouted and let her pull her wherever she was taking him. He quickly looked behind - of course the baby deer had already escaped. He growled quietly at the fact he couldn’t get it.  
-Today you’re making surprisingly a big amount of grumpy noises… - The princess noticed, gently tugging him by his arm.   
-I am not making, as you call it, „grumpy” noises! - Hordak grunted. - I was about to catch that deer with Monkey Wrench.  
-Well unfortunately you are a tinyyyyy bit too late because earlier one of deer calves fell into my trap, I already cooked it and got its venom fangs! So… I Think there is no need for more!  
-Huh?  
He wasn’t really sure what to answer. He was shocked and… it kind of felt in a good way? He Cleared his throat looking a bit away, not wanting to meet with her eyes. He didn’t want to be so awkward. He had like, no idea how to properly talk with others and react to things. And in this awkward silence they were walking back to the hideout. Entrapta didn’t seem to be touched by this awkwardness tho. As they were close he could definitely Smell something burnt. Was it the calf? For sure it would make some smell while being cooked but it smelled like, cooked a tiny bit too much. As they entered the cave, this smell got stronger, scratching his nose. He held his breath to not sneeze.   
-Take a seat and help yourself! - Entrapta said, pulling him down on the ground and patting his head with her hair. He growled quietly at the pat pat. He was not used to this kind of attention.   
He looked at the ground where the „breakfast” was served. It was on something that seemed to be an armor plate of one of the Horde bots he constructed. He picked up one, tiny meat piece between his two big claws. It was still warm, and a bit burnt. He looked at it, tilting it between his fingers, then glancing at Entrapta. Her face showed that she was excited to see his reaction, as she sat cross-legged, her head resting between her hands. He put this tiny piece in his mouth and began to chew. It was hard and Kinda bitter, yet still edible.  
-It might be teensy bit burnt! - she said, gesturing with her hand. - At Cryptocastle I didn’t really practice cooking, the Servants would do it for me because I was usually Kinda Busy.  
He nodded, looking away a bit, as he was still kind of confused.  
-...Thank you. - he finally answered, swallowing.   
She smiled brightly, grabbing one tiny piece herself.   
-You’re welcome! - she answered.   
As they were eating, the quick flapping of Wings echoed in the cave as Monkey Wrench flew there. With a noisy screech, she made a spiral in the air before she landed beside Entrapta, looking at her with goo- goo eyes, glancing from time to time at their meal. The girl giggled as she took the piece of meat and handed it over to the creature. Monkey Wrench made the „giggle” noise as she grabbed the tiny piece in her teeth and flew away.   
-Next time make her work for food - Hordak said out of sudden. - Otherwise she is going to become lazy.   
-Oh come on, one Little treat from Mama won’t harm her - she claimed.   
He raised up his one eyebrow.   
-From when did you adopt Monkey Wrench that you gave yourself the rank of „Mama”?  
In answer, Entrapta just shrugged, chewing food.   
-She’s just so cute! - she proclaimed loudly, flapping her hand. - She deserves some of this extra dose of love!   
-Hmpf… Mainly after this incident. - he growled, pointing at his left, torn ear.   
-Oh thank you for the reminder! I was about to ask you about this. - she moved a bit closer to him. - You’re not as long here as I am, how come you’ve been damaged and wounded more?  
He felt as a creepy shiver ran down his back, making his hair prickle up. He looked away, growling deep in his throat. He was damaged because of himself. He wanted the Island to take him, he would get himself into danger. He felt the sting of the old wound on the back of his neck. He reached to gently touch it. It still hurt, but it wasn’t open anymore. He felt the sudden, soft touch on his shoulder. It was Entrapta trying to… comfort him? He could see those worried eyes.   
-You don’t have to talk about it right now if you don’t want to, Hordak. - she said, trying to calm him down.   
He sighed, trying to chase away all of the memories of what happened to him on this Island. The pain, the fear, the vulnerability. All these horrible nightmares in his head he would have. He did not understand them at all, but they were horrible.   
-We can focus on other, better things than that. - she suggested, her hair gently brushing against his shoulder. - Because it seems today is your Grump Grump Day.   
-Pardon me?? - he growled, crossing his arms and looking back at her, pouting.   
Suddenly he felt her hand ruffle his hair. Surprised he blushed and hissed, expressing his dissatisfaction with her action.  
-This is what I was talking about! - she said jumping away and walking deeper into the cave - -I want to research your funny vocalizations but I also should repair your armor so byeeeeee!   
Grumbling something, he moved his hair back into place like a cat, yet it fell over his face again. He growled again as he blew air at the strand of his hair tickling his nostrils.   
-Grrrr… - he shook his head. - I am NOT having a GRUMP GRUMP DAY!   
She was already gone from there, probably already working. He just couldn’t understand. She told him about her major project, the robot she was working on to Help her on the Beast Island. Why did she throw that on the second place just to repair the armor he broke himself? He was ungrateful, she made him a good armor and he destroyed it. And did he do anything to even thank her? No he only yelled and let Catra send her all alone to this horrible place. And he believed that she betrayed him. No, it was HIM who betrayed her. He really didn’t understand her behaviour at all sometimes. Why wasn’t she mad, why was he still Alive? Why she was so… open-heartless for him. He looked at his arm. It wasn’t getting better, it was still degenerating and becoming Weaker and weaker. He was just a burden for her, he should go already.  
But at the same time he really wanted to go to her and see what she was doing. Maybe she could use a Little of his help, maybe he was at least a bit useful. Even if not, he just wanted to be near her. He slowly got up, leaning against the cold cave wall and stretching his back. He stood there for a Little while to feel the balance. He was still weak after Everything that happened. Slowly he walked into the deeper part of the hideout cave. It was darker and the air there was cold and humid. His ears picked up a quiet, soft noise. Her humming, she was there. He focused on the gentle melody as he followed and started to notice light not far away. Closer he got, the lighter it was and he Heard her humming more.   
Finally the cave became wider. Entrapta turned her into her workplace, using extra first ones crystals for the lighting. In Little piles she had the resources she collected from the island. He couldn’t help but notice a metal skeleton of the giant robot she was working on.   
And there she was. Welding his armor pieces back together, from time to time Little sparkles flying around. As she worked she was humming and moving her leg trying to focus on what she was doing. Did he… did he miss watching her work? It was so calming to watch her like that. He slowly sneaked to walk closer. He suddenly stopped,when she moved a bit to get a tool she needed and came back to work. He calmed down, he didn’t really want to be noticed, he didn’t want to seem strange or weird. He sat down discreetly behind her, listening to her quiet Little song and watching her work. Now as he sat down, he would notice how small she was compared to him. She was just… tiny. It was his size that usually scared off those cowardly etherians - but here she was, so small, yet so brave near a „monster” like   
him. Hordak wasn’t sure why, but he found her small size making him kind of happy. Was she, how she called tiny things, cute? He felt the tips of his long ears warm up at this thought. One of her pigtails put another took away and moved behind her back as she didn’t need its help anymore. This was another thing the clone was curious about. How did it happen that she could use her hair as they were extra limbs? How did she control their movement so well? They also looked so pretty and velvet smooth. Suddenly he noticed what Beast Island did to her hair. Ends of her pigtails were filthy, he could see how rumpled up they were. Things like small sticks and dirt were tangled between her hair. Did she… Why didn't she care about herself? He slowly reached with his hand and touched her hair. So soft, yet so tangled. Then suddenly his own eyes reflected in her big magenta eyes. He jumped up a Little, taking his hand away. His face flushed red as all the noises stopped and all he could hear was his own Heart beating like crazy and the hum of his blood in his ears.   
-Oh Hey I didn’t notice you there at all! - she smiled. - Do you need anything from me?   
-...No, I don’t Think so?... - Hordak whispered, looking away nervously. He was trying hard to not let that weird, awkward smile escape him as butterflies in his stomach tickled him with their fragile Wings.   
-Would you want to help me a bit? I would love it if you handed me specific tools to fix your armor. - Entrapta asked, patting a place beside her.   
-Suuure?... - he answered still a bit awkwardly, moving to the place she showed him.   
He glanced closer at her work. One part of his arm armor was already nearly Completely finished. Only thing she couldn’t remove were the small scratches, but it was going to be functional.   
-Could I ask you for my blowtorch? - she asked, pulling down her mantis mask on her face.   
He nodded and handed her the said tool. While she was using it, he analyzed all the tools she had there, holding them and observing.  
How did you get all these tools there? - he asked, holding one screwdriver.  
-Oh Hordak. - she turned off her blowtorch and pulled up her mask, looking at her with a smile. - I am a scientist, the most important things like my recorder or my blowtorch are always with me. Rest I found on the Beast Island! Some of them were in perfect condition, and some needed a tiny repair.   
She put her mask back and was about to come back to her work.   
-Wait a second, tell me one thing first. - he stopped her. - Why aren’t you caring for yourself?   
Still with her mask on, she looked at him. With it on, he couldn’t read any of her emotions. In answer she just shrugged.   
-You have some not needed things tangled in your hair. Would you take a break and let me take care of it?  
-He had no idea why he even asked for it, it was weird.   
-Sure! Just don’t pull, it hurts.   
-One more thing - he added. - It would be easier for me if you let your hair down…  
-I look bad with my hair down. - she answered. - But fineeeee if you want.   
The Dryl Princess took off her mask and put it aside. She reached with her hand to the back of her head, untangling her pigtails. At the end she got up from the ground and shook her head to let her hair fully down.   
He felt a strange, comfortable shiver on the back of his neck and he felt how the extreme heat spreads on his face and makes his ears hot. He covered his face with his hand so she wouldn’t see what his body was doing with itself. He felt this strange tickling in his stomach. Her lilac hair was so long, trailing behind her. Even if she didn’t care about them, they were still shiny and looking soft.   
-You’re so… beautiful… - he quietly whispered, still covering his mouth.   
-You said something? - she looked at him, tilting her head.  
-I said thank you. - he lied, straightening up, not wanting to show all these funny feelings flooding him from the inside.   
She nodded with a gentle smile and sat down on the ground with her back turned to him.   
-I will try to not pull you, okay? If I hurt you you are allowed to slap me.  
-I cannot slap you, this is NOT what Lab partners do. - she crossed her arms. - Only if you fainted and I had to make sure if you were unconscious for Real.   
He smiled gently and began to undangle her matted hair with his claws. He didn’t have any brush, what to expect being Banished on an Island where no one lives beside them? He also had no idea how to use such a thing as a „brush”. To take care of his hair he only needed to dye them, cut them short and put them back with his hand. He would eventually use such a Great Invention the hair gel was, to keep his hair back.   
Her hair was so soft as he felt them brush skin between his fingers. Slowly, he pulled out a small stick that was stuck in there. He wasn’t really surprised, she used her hair to walk and eventually as extra hands.   
-How come… How come you have so much control over your hair? - Hordak asked, pulling out the rest of the sticks stuck in her thick hair.   
-I honestly don’t know. - she answered, shifting a bit. - I’m a non-elementów princess, I don’t have runestone giving me powers. I could do it since I remember. It comes in handy tho!   
-They are… soft - he blushed gently as he found himself Playing with her hair.   
-Thank you I guess?... Also honestly thank you for helping me with these tangles and the liter stuck there. - suddenly a wisp of her hair wrapped around his hand. - It feels much better.   
She looked back at him, giving him a gentle smile, while he was sitting there, confused and with red cheeks. When she noticed it she turned around and tilted her head.   
-Are you okay? - she asked. - You have a high colour on your face. Is your fever coming back?   
-No no no I’m fine! - He shook his head, looking around.   
But Entrapta already took off her thick glove and put her hand on his forehead. He froze as he felt her soft, tiny warm hand touching his face. He closed his eyes to stop panicking. But he still felt her tiny hand touching him! His body felt SO strangely tingly it felt like he would throw up but… in a good way. Then he felt her grab his hand. If felt so fragile in his big claws, he could crush all bones in her hand if he only wanted to. He could only hear his Heard making all of this noise and his breathing was really fast. What was happening to him?   
-Your head is hot, but your hands are also warm. - she said, gently tickling his palm with her finger. - I Think that’s just you while in your moody day.   
Focus on something else, focus on SOMETHING ELSE! He told himself. She held his hand and he couldn’t look anywhere away from her sweet eyes. Why was his body betraying him so much? What even was that!  
Then he noticed something and touched her cheek where a small scar was.   
-What happened? - he asked her, looking closer at her.  
-A quite close meeting with Giant mantis… - she said, looking away. - It’s Nothing big, I promise. Nothing happened.   
But he seemed worried. If he just knew she was there, if he found her earlier, she wouldn’t have that scar on her face. He gently brushed her cheek with his thumb. He felt how warm it was getting. Her eyes were looking deeply into his. It felt strange… but somehow it felt lovely and safe. What was supposed to happen with them now?... He didn’t know. He had no idea how interaction with others worked.   
-Boop! - she poked his nose with her finger. He felt the blush spread on his face and his ears go down in embarrassment.   
Now I’m going to get some more things for your armor. - she said, putting her hair up back into pigtails. - Bye!   
And then she disappeared. Meanwhile he was left there, confused, touching his nose with his finger.   
-What was THAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> As I see you survived this work and got to the end, lemme know in the comments!
> 
> PS. Sorry if the grammar is bad, but as I said, English is not my native language.


End file.
